1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ballasting systems particularly useful in applications involving the use of a plurality of fluorescent lamps in a relatively small space.
2. Prior Art
An ordinary sun tanning bed or a common advertising sign may typically comprise between 20 and 40 mutually parallel-disposed fluorescent lamps. In a sun tanning bed, these lamps are each typically 72" long and requires about 100 Watt of power input for effective operation. The lamps in these sun tanning beds or signs are powered by way of a plurality of individual ballasts, with each ballast powering one or two lamps.
The fluorescent lamps used are most often of the so-called rapid-start high-output type; which implies that each lamp requires four supply wires for proper operation. As an overall result, the number of wires required for powering 20-to-40 fluorescent lamps gets to be very unwieldy.